


Thirteen

by the_crazyones



Series: The Nostalgia Chronicles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crazyones/pseuds/the_crazyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being thirteen and self-conscious, Aomine tries to do something to salvage his reputation among the second-stringers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen

Aomine never considered himself as a person who cared about what others thought. Ever since he discovered basketball, this sense of self-assurance became even stronger. As long as he could play basketball, it didn’t matter that teachers thought he was dumb, or that he didn’t have any of the advanced basketball equipment that the bigger boys he sometimes played streetball with were always flaunting. 

That all changed when he turned 13, and entered Teikou Middle School.

All of a sudden, he became self-conscious when his voice cracked as he spoke and that the teacher called out on him for his declining grades during every class. So he overcompensated for this new feeling of self-consciousness by acting even more apathetic and lazy than his usual carefree self, inwardly hoping that the act would distract from what he felt were his inadequacies. At the very least, this facade caused people to picture him as someone not to be teased, also helped by his towering height (the only thing he was grateful for during his blasted puberty) and undeniable basketball skills.

Hence, with this new sense of self-consciousness, it was no wonder that he started being overly sensitive to whatever the boys in the second string said.

“Whaaat? You’ve never kissed anyone before?” one of the smug second-stringers drawled superiorly. He was sick of losing to Aomine all the time, and after a particularly gruelling game, during which Aomine shot basket after basket, thoroughly pummelling the guy’s team, the guy was ready to pull any low punches to re-inflate his ego.

Aomine blanched. He didn’t even know how the situation exacerbated to this level. Just a few moments ago, he had been having the time of his life playing basketball, and then all of a sudden the guy (he couldn’t even remember his name…Aomine was bad at names, okay?) was yelling about how his girlfriend was prettier than Satsuki, which subsequently made Aomine cringe so hard and automatically yell that she wasn’t his girlfriend, and then it had suddenly escalated to how he’d never kissed anyone before.

“O-Of course I have!” Aomine yelled. Somehow, him having not kissed anyone before made him feel less masculine. So he had to salvage his reputation with this guy somehow.

“Oh yeah? What does it feel like?” the guy smirked and crossed his arms, looking at Aomine with narrowed eyes. Aomine did the only thing he thought to do…and deflected the situation.

“I’m an incredibly experienced kisser, okay? I’m just as good as kissing as in basketball! I’ll show you!” Aomine challenged. Several of the second-stringers surrounding the two of them “ooh-ed” and “aah-ed” and someone wolf-whistled.

“Fine!” the perpetrator shouted. “Let’s look for a girl now! If not…you have to come to school without pants tomorrow!” Aomine just thumbed his nose at the guy and stalked off, the second-stringers rushing to follow him.

Still high on adrenaline, Aomine went to look for the basketball managers. Fortunately for Aomine, he saw Satsuki first instead of the other girls. Pumped with adrenaline or not, Aomine did NOT want to kiss an unknown girl just for this challenge.

“Satsukii!” Aomine yelled out to her confidently. She turned in surprise.

“Dai-ch-…Aomine-kun! Aren’t you supposed to be prac-“ her exclamation was unfortunately cut off by Aomine slamming his lips onto hers. The second-stringers wolf-whistled and the initial perpetrator turned red and spluttered, his challenge obviously having been defeated right there and then.

“Dai-chan! What are you doing?!” Satsuki screamed as she shoved him away. She turned towards the boys menacingly. “Go away. Now. I need to speak to Dai-chan  _alone._ ”

The whistles and claps died down as the second-stringers gulped, and turned to leave as one. Aomine, still feeling happy to have proved the guy wrong, was smirking cockily, until Satsuki pulled his collar down to glare at him right into his eyes.

“Dai-chan, what stunt are you pulling here?! You  _can’t_ just go around kissing people like this!” she berated him angrily.

“Uh…that guy was saying…I mean, it’s not my fault! I had to prove something…that guy…” Aomine spluttered indignantly.

Satsuki released his collar and kneaded her temples. Honestly, Dai-chan was so much to handle sometimes. Having known Dai-chan for so long, she intuitively grasped the gist of the situation, especially as she had noticed Dai-chan having a bit of a swagger a few months after entering Teikou. She winced at herself for her own struggles with teenaged self-consciousness. It was the reason she had started calling Dai-chan Aomine-kun. 

“Dai-chan, trying to follow whatever someone else says isn’t the answer to being a bigger person. I know you never think things through all the time, but this just doesn’t make any sense! How does following Miyauchi-kun’s dare to kiss me even mean that you have a bigger ego than him anyway?”

Aomine looked sheepish…“Er…Miyauchi?”  

Satsuki gaped at him. “That was that boy’s name! The one you were trying to prove something to! Dai-chan…seriously…”

They quarrelled all the way out of the Teikou gym. As they walked home together and Satsuki wearily tried to explain that kissing her out of the blue was sexual harassment, regardless if it was on a dare, or to prove something to a bunch of immature boys, and the actions were not worth getting a boost of ego, she thought to herself that middle school Dai-chan was different to what she was used to back when they were children.

But that was okay, as long as he could still play the basketball he loved, and he could talk to her the carefree way he was talking now, she could still reach him, no matter how Teikou would change him.  


End file.
